randomepicawesomenessfandomcom-20200215-history
EPIC FAILS
EPIC FAILS. You know it when you see it. Everyone has atleast one EPIC FAIL moment, like tripping randomly or just failing at your favorite video game that you're usually good at. Anyways, some epic fails are just too good to miss. Below are a few of my favorite epic failures, and more. NOTE: This section is always open for explansion. EPIC FAIL#1: WEBKINZ I have a Webkinz account, and I went to the retarded doctor there. He said that my Webkinz was tired, and that he needed some more sleep. So I sent him to bed, and logged off the computer. The next day I woke up my Webkinz and he seemed fine, but the doctor said he was still tired. So I repeated the same thing. After four days I returned, and the stupid doctor said he was STILL tired. I left the thing alone (and must've forgotten it) and I didn't return for three months. And guess what? After sleeping for three months, HE WAS STILL TIRED. EPIC FAIL. EPIC FAIL#2: LEGEND OF ZELDA TWILIGHT PRINCESS One of my favorite video games. I thought that I'd learned every trick and secret in the entire game (because I have the game guide) but I was wrong. When I was facing the last stage of the final boss, Ganondorf, I thought, why not try something else for a change? I tried the spinner, bow, clawshots, slingshot, bombs, and ball and chain, but none of them seemed to do anything. So after trying everything (even the iron boots which didn't do cr...p) I finally tried the fishing rod, just for the heck of it. And the feared and oh-so-dangerous Lord of Evil dropped his guard and just stared at it. It almost made me cr...p myself because it was so fricking funny the first time. He stares at the lure while Link makes it move and then you can just put the rod away and get a free hit! EPIC FAIL. EPIC FAIL#3: POKEMON LEAFGREEN VERSION So here I was, challenging the Elite Four and just finishing up the last guy, and I was out of Hyper Potions. Cr...p. I had a lv.57 Zapdos, a lv.51 Vaporeon, a lv. 59 Charizard, a lv. 54 Articuno, a lv. 55 Ninetales, and a lv. 55 Dewgong. They were all pretty beaten up, except the Articuno, cause I didn't use him that much... Anyway my rival (who I named DUH) battled me, and I managed to beat four of his six pokemon at the cost of Vaporeon and Ninetales fainting. He then whips out his lv. 60 Blastoise and owns my Articuno and Charizard. I barely managed to beat him, cause he was dumb enough to use withdraw so many times to boost his defense. THEN he throws out his frickin Alakazam, which totally OWNS the rest of my party cause they had little or no health left. ( Note to self- BUY MORE FRICKIN POTIONS!!) EPIC FAIL. EPIC FAIL#4: FLYING CATS Well, not exactly. I was extremely bored, and the cat was too, so I bought a kite at the store and took out the support sticks. I then tied the cat to it with string(note that this is NOT animal cruelty- I checked that it was loose enough for the cat). The cat was small and weighed about 6 pounds, so I then threw the kite-cat off a short ledge-about 2 feet down, not a bad fall. The cat actually flew, and landed in a tree. Great. My dad got a ladder for the cat but when he came back with the ladder, the cat was gone and had escaped. The fricking cat flew, and my dad had to lug a 15lb metal ladder for us to stare at an empty tree and kite.(shredded kite) EPIC FAIL. The Epic Failures of SpaceDude: By SpaceDude Some of the funniest(or dumbest) mistakes I've made. Baseball Bloopers During the summer I participate in a make-shift baseball league. #Once while manning 3rd-Base, a grounder was hit towards me. Since no other body part of mine could reach the ball in time I stoped it with my foot, but got the out at third still! The failure is that my foot was sore for days! #I was up at bat and was 3-2.(3 Balls & 2 Strikes.) I was just getting back in the box when a cloud of dust blew into my face. I heard the ball go by, and it was called a Strike. Talk about bad luck.(My teamates say it's the black-cat I own.) Video-Game Failures Escort In the Video-Game Defender the mission was to escort a group of transports down a road, but I broke-off breifly to deal with some of the bug that were attacking them. Before long I was caught up in smashing every bug in sight, and forgot what I set out to do. I then heard the Mission:Failed message, since the caravan was destroyed. Random Failures Stuff that nobody here did, but are still Epic/humorous failures. thumb|500px|left|Wow. That's one tough rock! thumb|500px|left|A Dog Learns To Watch Where He's Going(MAYBE?) thumb|500px|left|Teen meets wall!(What was he doing?) thumb|500px|left|Title says it all! thumb|500px|left|Dogs don't like things getting near their bones.(HE SHOULD KNOW THAT!) thumb|500px|left|I've done stuff like this in my sleep. Add whatever else you please, but please, add personal entries above the random entries. Category:Epic Fail Category:Stories Category:Videos & Images